Fancy Adventurers With or Without Pants
We Are So Fancy! Err. Okay, so.. .Fancy Adventures. Right. We used to be called "Adventures With or Without Pants"... but we got in trouble for having a sexually-suggestive name, so we had to have it changed. This, however, made a turn for the worse rather than better, because after the name change not only was there a lot of hate directed toward Greg, there were a hell of a lot more trolls than before. The room was created in 2000-something by Fairly Obvious, who never comes to visit anymore because she apparently "has a life". Psh, whatever that means. Basically, Fancy is a pretty rowdy room that is usually always busy with chatters & the occasional wave of troll invasions. The content that is discussed in the chat room is often quite profane, sexually-explicit, or rude. Official Slogan: "We put the WOW in FAP!" Unofficial Song (to the tune of "Bop to the Top"): Yeah we're gonna Fap fap fap Fap to the wow In and out and ride that penis Fap and wow Fap 'till we drop And do your mom Fap wow fap wow Walk like a dick Scoot around your dickbutt Fap it to the wow Until your mom says ENOUGH! Fancy Adventurers is currently owned by Bilious' Moderators Bilious: Member since: Apr. 12, 2008. *Bil is our resident moderator and room owner. He came to us in mid-April 2009, right before he was appointed with a shiny banhammer and M next to his name. He became the new owner of Fancy Adventurers on May 12, 2009. Alcari: Mr_Gulible: *A fantastic guy who was temporarily room owner while Bilious was out of sorts for a while. Regulars Note:The descriptions of the users posted here have all been approved and are not intended to be rude towards anyone. Thanks.'' ''Note:We all know the prior message is just a bullshit formality. Thanks.'' *'''Adhesive: Member since: Apr. 21, 2008. **Self-proclaimed and currently tyrannical overlord of Fancy Adventurers (and still really pissed at the name change) with a nearly complete disregard for rules. Hates mods (with the exception of Bilious and MISTUH G, who he still dislikes thoroughly) and trolls the lesser minded. Likes long walks on the beach and tall, dark men. Worships Steve and leads the mighty forces of the Gluesade. Also enjoys making long descriptions. MOST PRETENTIOUS ASSHOLE YET. *'Alantosai': Member since: Nov. 28, 2008. **Random, confusing, and always talks about purple for some odd reason. *'awesome_hero': Member since: May 30, 2008. **Easily amused, lighthearted, and extremely shy around girls. :-P *'chunky_monkey': Member since: Jul. 14, 2007. **The username says it all...he's a fat monkey. Either that or a large carton of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. We haven't quite decided... *'Clepbringer': Member since: Apr. 28, 2008. **Misses the good ol' days of AWOWP (in fact, got temp-banned for calling someone a child molester on a thread regarding the change). One of the few Americans that Sniper doesn't want dead. *'dpriestley': Member since: May. 15, 2008. **He's British, which makes him automatically cool. He has sexy hair, and has a way with the ladies. Aye, aye, aye! *'em_ily': Member since: Feb. 26, 2009 **Casual flash player, official unofficial greeter of FAWOWP. Member of the "Girls are Icky" club. *'KGVT': Member since: Dec. 04, 2008. **KG is mostly here for the games, but randomly pops into the chat when something interesting catches his eye. He's also freaking good at Minesweeper. *'koswo': Member since: Jul. 05, 2007. **Koswo has been in Fancy Adventurers since before it was fancy. He rescues kitties (and then proceeds to violate them), is a master of the English language, and has a schmeckle that sometimes speaks like the Lucky Charms leprechaun. Everyone recognizes the fact that Koswo is the prettiest denizen of the room. *'Matyo': Member since: June 18, 2008. **King of Trolls. *'Misterblahguy': Member since: Nov. 14, 2007 **Mister does not often participate in conversations, but talks in Russian when angry. *'MonsieurLeFox':Member since: May. 11, 2008. **Usually very quiet, but whenever he speaks wisdom or trolling can be assured, has been a member of '''''THE KNIGHTS OF THE WHORE, but resigned when Ragdoll_Knight was discovered to be a bit on the homo side, now he wanders the room enjoying the outrageous conversations and trollisms. *'Ragdoll_Knight': Member since: Apr. 11, 2008. **Extremely Only slightly perverted, but who doesn't like a little kink? Aside from most people I mean. Also King-Knight and founder of THE KNIGHTS OF THE WHORE. "easily the most hamsome man in the room."--Adhesive *'SMD1985' Member since: Jul. 30, 2008. **Easy-going with a good heart, nice to everyone. *'Sniper404' Member since: Aug. 03, 2008. **Hates America with a passion, and worships a dude named "Steve". *'unknownmurder': Member since: Sep. 20, 2008. *She's a sweet little Asian chick that loves to use emoticons. ^^ * Ztenod! Member since: Feb. 24, 2009. *Awesomest person in FAWOWP asides from a good portion of the forementioned people, and the cool not forementioned ones. He is Micheal J. Caboose and he hates babies! Fancy's Lore *'Chief Killy Moddy (aka Adhesive)': Member since: The start of the troll wars. **Adhesive has been around forever. He's the chief of the local troll tribe, he has a big staff made out of a banhammer handle, and on the top, a Kongregate admin's skull is stuck there. He hopes to one day replace it with Greg's as revenge for the atrocities he has committed against that which he personally named. It's like killing your own fucking baby, Greg. What the fuck? Oh also his tribal hat is made of the solidified tears of a thousand butthurt crybabbys. *'Steve': Member since: Forever. **He is a giant crocodile god. He is worshiped by the cult of "Stevism". Join now and get a free robe in two shades: Nightmare black and Cultist black! Join now or forever be in pain for the rest of eternity. OPPORTUNITY ALERT: Join today and get a FREE alligator skin robe! Death to the alligators! *'Bilious Slick': THE FUCKING UNIVERSE and as it turns out not really our universe Adhesive's take on it Fancy Adventurers. Fancy Adventurers never changes. The end of AWOWP occurred pretty much as we had predicted. Too many trolls, not enough pants or intelligence to go around. The details are trivial and pointless, the reasons, as always, purely stupid ones. The chat was nearly wiped clean of brains. A great failing, a retarded spark struck by trollan hands, quickly raged out of control. Spears of incredible stupid rained from the skies. Perfectly good chat names were swallowed by Greg and fell beneath the feet of trolls. Intelligence was almost extinguished, it's spirit becoming part of the troll infested Fancy Adventurers that replaced AWOWP. A very loud stupidity thrived inside the chat, lasting many months (and still lasting God damn it). Few survived the idiocy. Some had been fortunate enough to reach safety, taking shelter in other, now better chat rooms. Rocks fall all the smart people left die but me and a couple others. And that's my take on it. Category:Deleted chat rooms